dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Universe Wiki:Project Toriyama
In an effort to keep this off of his page, this project is dedicated to recording all of Toriyama's interviews as well as his involvement throughout the various media of the Dragon Ball universe. Main The aim of this project is many-fold: # To document Toriyama's involvement from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Super in all manga, anime, movies, and video game media. # To document his interviews. # To source the appropriate pages with this information. Guidelines * We cannot always rely on Kanzenshuu to remain up and running. They have moved their site once before and deleted a ton of information in the process. For that reason, we need to transplant those interviews onto our wiki to ensure that they are preserved as well as for ease of access. ** To do this, a sub-page must be created for each interview. For example: Akira Toriyama/Interview Name Here ** All interview sub-pages must be added to Category:Interviews. ** Credit must be given to Kanzenshuu or the translator of the interview on the interview sub-page. ** The source of the interview must be listed on the page. For example: Daizenshuu 7 ** Once the interview is transplanted, contact an Admin so that the page may be protected permanently. ** Note: If needed, the links to said interviews can be stored on this page. * : Those will be stored on this page until an appropriate mainspace page can be created to display all of them. ** To add a new addition to this page, leave your addition and the source on this page's talkpage. An admin will inspect the source and the content and then record it on the page if they deem it necessary. ** Every addition to this page should be referenced properly. If you notice an addition that isn't referenced, remove it and contact the user who added it. Interviews * [http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/seg-story-volume-truth-about-dragon-ball/ Interview in Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Story Volume]: The Truth About the “Dragon Ball” Manga * [http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Interview in Saikyō Jump]: June 2014 — Twel-Buu Mysteries * [http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Interview in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics]: Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview * Interview for V-Jump in 2013: The Super-Elite(?!) of the V-Jump department, Terashi, explores everything about Jaco!! * Interview for Daizenshuu 6: Movies & TV Specials: Akira Toriyama Super Interview Involvement & Comments As the author of the original Dragon Ball series, Toriyama's decisions and declarations are treated as canon. Additionally, his level of involvement is a determining factor in the canon-status of a work/adaptation. They are recorded here out of convenience and for reference. Dragon Ball * Akira Toriyama was involved in the Dragon Ball anime in an advisory capacity, and personally selected the voice actresses for Son Goku and Krillin. DRAGON　BALL　大全集　3 TV ANIMATION PART 1. Shueisha. 1995. pp. 202–207. * Toriyama considers the first three Dragon Ball movies to be non-canon, and take place in a "different dimension". Akira Toriyama Super Interview Dragon Ball Z * Toriyama personally chose the Z'' in the title of ''Dragon Ball Z, as it was the last letter in the alphabet, and he wanted his series to end in the second half, due to an increasing lack of new ideas. "Shonen Jump". October 3, 2003. pp. 92–97. * Toriyama considers the first 13 Dragon Ball Z movies to be non-canon, and considers them as having taken place in different dimension. * "I take the movies as “stories in a different dimension from the main story of the comic”. I’m entirely just an audience member for them." Post-Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z: God and God * In addition to personally creating the story for this movie—treating it as an official continuation of his manga—Toriyama also created a design for the Super Saiyan God form, which conflicted with a design already created by character designer Tadayoshi Yamamuro. The two reportedly went back and forth before settling on an official design.Yamamuro Interview * "It has apparently been 17 years since the last Dragon Ball animated movie! For all the animation up to now, I have basically jut left everything up the staff, '''so this is my first try at being involved, starting from the story's creation'. The key words this time, "God of Destruction Beerus" and "Super Saiyan God", were suggestions from the scriptwriter, but they were good ideas for presenting a crisis for the main characters, who had grown so strong that they had reached a point where there was nothing higher. After first deciding on Beerus' character design and background, I tried thinking up an original story imagining it is if the serialization had continued. What is more, the God of Destruction Beerus, who this time I designed with rare freedom, is a terrifying opponent so overwhelmingly strong that he surpasses the dimension of previous opponents. But it is my trademark to not let things get too dark. At the very least, I am satisfied that it has been finished up as a very entertaining piece of work."Dragon Ball Z: God and God, movie pamphlet Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Dragon Ball Super * Toriyama is credited as the author of the story (as well as that of the "original story") for Dragon Ball Super by producer, Osamu Nozaki.Dragon Ball Super Toei Press Release Dragon Ball Online * Toriyama was involved with the creation of ''Dragon Ball Online, in which he personally oversaw and created the story, character art, and timeline for the series.Bandai Namco Games, Dragon Ball Online Officially Announced, Akira Toriyama to Supervise All Aspects, Service to Start in South Korea in Summer of 2007, Japan in 2008 (バンダイナムコゲームス、「ドラゴンボールオンライン」を正式発表鳥山明氏全面監修、韓国で2007年夏、日本で2008年サービス開始予定) The timeline, in particular, stretches from the end of Dragon Ball Z until the beginning of the game.Dragon Ball Online Dragon Ball GT * "For GT, all I did was come up with the title, design, the initial main cast and some of the machines, and I also did a few images."Dragon Box GT Dragon Ball GT DVD Box Set Involvement with Dragon Ball GT Toriyama is credited as the "original author" in the credits for Dragon Ball GT; contrary to popular belief, this does not mean that he wrote the series, but rather that he was merely the creator of the Dragon Ball franchise.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/production/gt/ Kanzenshuu] GT Production Staff He drew rough drafts of the GT logo, as well as the designs for the characters. Additionally, Toriyama drew a sketch of Super Saiyan 4 Goku for the GT DVD box set. Below the picture, he comments that his involvement in GT was minimal, including naming the series, designing the main cast (and a few machines), as well as a few pictures for the series. References Category:Projects